Drunken Surprise
by animallvr682
Summary: Hitsugaya is sent to deliver a message to Ichigo. What happens when he gets there to find Ichigo drunk? ShiroXIchigo Lemon warning!


I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!

I just wrote this in like...two hours. LOL It was a lot of fun! I really enjoyed writing this. It just came at me so fast...I could see this happening in my head and OMG it was sooooo hot. Hope you enjoy. As always, please read and review. This was a requested pairing. If anyone would like to request a pairing, just let me know and I will see what I can do. It doesn't have to be Bleach; I can do just about anything!

Pairing Was Requested by TheColourOfRain

Drunken Surprise

Hitsugaya Toushiro cursed sharply as he approached the residence of the infuriating boy whom he was tasked with delivering a message to. He was the Captain of the 10th Division, not some errand boy to be sent out to deliver a message. He understood the message was top secret and of grave importance, but why him?

Sighing, Toushiro leapt to the ledge outside of the boy's window. He sat for a moment and listened. Other than the boy, the house was empty. At least he wouldn't have to deal with the boy's father.

Opening the window, Toushiro stepped inside. He stopped, crouched on the windowsill. The boy was sitting on the floor, his back against the bed. All Toushiro could see were the boy's bare shoulders and the top of his head. As he watched, the boy tipped his head back and took a long drink from a bottle of sake. Great, just what he needed. To be in a room with the boy when he was half naked and drunk. Resigned, he stepped off of the windowsill and onto the floor at the foot of the bed.

Toushiro froze when his eyes settled on Ichigo. He wore nothing but a pair of jeans and he was lounged against the bed, a pillow behind his back, his legs spread with one knee up to rest the arm that held the sake on.

"Ichigo. I have a message to deliver to you." Toushiro grit his teeth as the boy slowly looked up at him, his eyes blurred from the alcohol. "How much have you drank?" The boy gestured to the side of the room where there was two empty bottles. The one in his hand was over half empty. Toushiro sighed in frustration and leaned against the wall. "And why are you drinking?"

The boy smiled at him. "You're pretty. Have I told you that before?" When Toushiro's pale (aren't his eyes dark green?) eyes widened, Ichigo giggled drunkenly. "Oh God." He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the bed. "I know you're not really here. It's just my imagination."

"You're drunk, Ichigo." Toushiro pushed away from the wall and moved towards the window. He had the leave. He would stay the night at Urahara's and come back in the morning.

But Ichigo had other ideas. No sooner had Toushiro pushed away from the wall than Ichigo had shoved him back against it, both hands fisted in his thick, white hair, mouth wet and open against his. That hot, slick tongue pushed into his mouth and Toushiro was gone. He pulled Ichigo close, fingers digging into his jean covered ass. A firm thigh slid between his legs. He moaned and rocked against it, needing the friction.

"Christ, Toushiro," Ichigo growled. "I want you so fucking bad."

"Yeah." Toushiro bit Ichigo's lower lip, tugging gently. "But, but….you're drunk.."

"I don't care." Ichigo wormed a hand between their bodies, undoing both of their pants in rapid succession. "Right now, I gotta see you come."

Toushiro felt the hot, hard length of Ichigo's erection against his own, then a strong hand around both shafts. He gasped, clutching at Ichigo's shoulders for support.

"Ichigo…oh…oh, yeah, like that."

Toushiro wrapped a hand around Ichigo's, and they stroked together, hard and fast. They stared at each other for a split second before plunging into another deep, almost violent kiss.

After so long with nothing but his own hand, another mans touch was enough to undo Toushiro in minutes. The need to come coiled inside him, drawing his balls up tight.

"Oh. Oh, God," Toushiro gasped. "Gonna…oh.."

Ichigo's eyes burned. "Now, Toushiro. Now. Let me see."

Toushiro came with his gaze locked onto Ichigo's. A soft whimper escaped him as his semen shot slick and wet between them. Ichigo wasn't far behind, shuddering as he came. He leaned against Toushiro's chest, breathing hard. The musky smell of sex filled Toushiro's nostrils, making his head spin.

"Wow," Toushiro said when he could talk again. "Damn, Ichigo."

"Yeah," Ichigo sighed. "I needed that."

Toushiro lifted Ichigo's face and kissed him, softly now. "Don't think I'm complaining, but where the hell did that come from?"

Ichigo gave him an unrepentant smile. "I've wanted you for a long time. You are so beautiful. I had to touch you." Ichigo bent his head and sucked softly on the side of Toushiro's neck. "Need more. I have condoms and lube."

Toushiro's vision blurred from the incredible feeling of the lips on his neck. "What?"

"Need you, Toushiro." Ichigo pulled away and tugged Toushiro's shirt off over his head. He stepped back and pushed his own pants down, stepping out of them. "In me. Please."

"Oh," Toushiro breathed. "Yes. God."

Ichigo tugged Toushiro toward the bed. "Finish getting undressed." His voice was husky with desire.

Toushiro shed the rest of his clothes. His knees nearly buckled at the sight of Ichigo lying on the bed, long legs spread wide. He kicked his pants free, crawled up between Ichigo's legs, and bent to kiss him.

"God, you're so beautiful." Toushiro buried is face in the curve of Ichigo's neck, breathing deeply. "You smell so fucking sexy."

Ichigo growled, dug his fingers into Toushiro's ass, and pulled him closer. "I need you in me. Now." He drew his legs up and apart, wet one long finger in his mouth, and slid it into his own hole. "Fuck me."

Toushiro answered with a bruising kiss. Ichigo's mouth opened under his, hot and needy. He reached for the bedside table without breaking the kiss and picked up the lube and a condom from the box inside the open drawer. He sat up on his knees between Ichigo's legs.

"Straight in," Ichigo panted. "I'm ready."

Toushiro watched as Ichigo stuck another finger in himself. He groaned, fumbled the packet open, and rolled the condom on. "Goddamn, that's so hot."

"Hurry." Ichigo pulled his fingers out and spread himself open. "Need your cock in me."

Toushiro slicked himself with lube, positioned his cock-head against the stretched opening, and pushed, watching with hungry eyes as his dick disappeared inch by inch into Ichigo's ass. He eased all the way in and held still, savoring the feel of Ichigo's heat around him, those lean muscled legs locked around his waist.

"So tight," Toushiro whispered. He leaned over, supporting his weight on his hands, and began to move. The friction sent electric shocks racing up his spine. "So fucking good."

"Yeah. Good," Ichigo moaned when Toushiro's cock nudged his prostate. "Oh…oh fuck, yeah!"

Toushiro bent and captured Ichigo's mouth in a deep, slow kiss, his tongue echoing the movements of his cock. Ichigo moved with him, his thick cock jerking against Toushiro's belly with every thrust. Ichigo's hands roamed his skin, stroking and squeezing, touching everywhere he could reach. Toushiro was silently thankful for Ichigo's earlier impatience, because he knew he wouldn't have lasted five minutes otherwise. Being inside Ichigo felt too damn good. Now, with the sharp edge of his need dulled a little by their first activity, he could take his time.

Toushiro kept up a slow, controlled rhythm for as long as he could, until his arms trembled and his body dripped sweat. Finally, after what seemed like eons, yet not long enough, he felt his orgasm building inside. He sat up on his knees and shoved Ichigo's legs up nearly to his chest. Ichigo let out a horse cry, fingers clawing at the mattress.

"Touch yourself," Toushiro panted.

Ichigo obeyed without hesitation. One graceful hand reached down and pumped his cock hard. His eyelids fluttered, cheeks flushing with the impending release. "Oh…Tou...shiro…oh…oh…fuck…me…yes…yes…oh, God!" His eyes went wide and he screamed, bucking so hard that the headboard rattled against the wall and semen splashed his chest. Strong muscles clamped tight around Toushiro's cock. One more brutal thrust and Toushiro came, filling the condom.

Carefully, Toushiro pulled out and collapsed next to Ichigo. He slipped the condom off, tied it, and tossed it into the trash can next to the bed. Ichigo tugged his shoulders and he turned to him gladly. After sharing a lazy kiss, Toushiro rested his head on Ichigo's chest. Ichigo's arms went around him and he stroked Toushiro's sweaty hair.

"Good Lord." Toushiro's breathing finally slowed enough to speak. "That was…damn."

"Yeah. Haven't had it like that in a while."

"You know you're really loud, right?"

Ichigo's laughed rumbled in Toushiro's ear. "So I'm told. Does it bother you?"

"No. I like a guy who makes some noise. How else can you tell if you're doing it right? I like it. I think it's hot." Toushiro raised his head and smiled. "You look so sexy right now, Ichigo."

Ichigo grinned, eyes twinkling. "More like thoroughly fucked, probably."

"That's what's sexy. You look like you just got pounded through the mattress and loved it."

"Right on both counts. Smart, Captain." Ichigo cradled Toushiro's face in his hands, thumbs caressing his kiss-swollen lips. "You fucked the drunk out of me."

Toushiro's eyes widened and he tried to pull away. "What?"

Ichigo laughed again. "I wasn't that drunk. Those empty bottles? Those have been there for a while. I only drank that half of one. I knew you were coming. Rukia called me and told me. I've wanted you for a long time, but you are always so uptight. My family is gone for the night, so it was perfect. I've seen you looking at me. I thought if I could get you to relax a little, maybe by thinking I wouldn't remember this because I was piss-faced drunk, you would give me what I wanted."

"You wanted me to fuck you?"

"Yes I did. I wanted it bad." Ichigo pulled Toushiro down for a burning kiss. "And it was perfect."

Toushiro blushed slightly. "I've wanted you, too. I didn't know how to tell you. I didn't even know you were into men."

Ichigo snorted. "In case you couldn't tell, I'm fairly experienced with men."

"Yes, I gathered that."

Ichigo smiled. "So. What brought you here? Rukia said you were on your way but not why."

Toushiro paled. "Oh, shit." He sat up quickly and covered his mouth with his hands. "I forgot. I don't remember what the message was."

Ichigo roared with laughter. "Oh, this is priceless. I can see it now. You'll have to go back and tell them you forgot the message. What are you gonna say when they ask you why?"

"I'm going to tell them the truth." Toushiro crawled off the bed and began putting his clothes back on. "I'm going to tell them that you seduced me into fucking you and the message was erased from my head around the time of that first orgasm."

"Are you really going to tell them that?"

"Yep." Toushiro pulled his shirt back on and straightened his clothes. "They'll laugh at me, but I don't really care. I'll be back in an hour or so." He bent and kissed Ichigo softly.

"I'll be here." Ichigo rolled over and pulled his blankets up around him. "Might not be awake. But I will be here."

Toushiro smiled, shook his head, and went to face the embarrassment awaiting him in Soul Society.


End file.
